1. Field of Invention
A multiple use tool providing a variety of different features for use by firefighters as a hose coupling wrenches, pin and lug wrenches, valve wrenches, hose carrying and anchoring hooks, a glass cutting tool, a rope rapelling and belay apparatus and several other common firefighter tools all provided in a single tool, compact and conveniently provided in a single device.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present multiple use firefighter tool, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
The prior art relevant to the present multiple use firefighter's too appears to fall into three categories—multiple component multi-tools, single piece multi-tools, and hose carrying devices.
The multiple component multi-tools provide several features for use in firefighting or other activities. In design U.S. Pat. No. D566,494 to Karl, an emergency tool provides an adjustable hydrant valve wrench, a water cutoff wrench, a pry hook or cutting tool and a possible hatchet end. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,001 to Sanders, an adjustable length ratchet wrench, hydrant wrench and hose connector wrench is disclosed which also defines a water valve or gas valve opening, this device having several components comprising its assembly. Pivotally acting spanner wrenches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,247,715 to Nishiguchi, D244,252 to Ardis and 1,784,535 to Osterby. A pivotal hydrant wrench and spanner/lug wrench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,353 to Heller. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,465,009 to Wasseth provides a pipe wrench having an adjustable jaw, several formed slots to fit several different size and shaped valves, and a hammer.
Of the single piece tools, to which the present invention would be categorically similar, a demolition tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,123 to Cobe, Jr., having a claw, a hammer and a pry bar. An emergency entrance tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D275,258 to Albrecht. A couple of spanner wrenches are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D263,674 to Ebert (a spanner and hydrant wrench) and 1,400,285 to Hart (a spanner wrench). A multi-tool having a pick, a spanner wrench, a hydrant valve wrench and a handle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D54,394 to Dodge. A detachable hand tool attaches to a fire hose and provides multiple valve openings, a hydrant wrench and forms on an end a hook, which may be used to secure the attached hose to an object, indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,856 to McKeag. A hook and pry tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D210,141 to Woods. The hose carrying tools are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D262,183 to Brown and 730,119 to Hanson.